


Niemand aus der Ferne

by Ripuaria



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Harry Potter References, Homophobic Language, Racist Language
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuaria/pseuds/Ripuaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weshalb Nightingale nach dem Skygarden-Vorfall nichts anderes übrigblieb, als ausgerechnet Zach Palmer nach Peters Befinden zu fragen: Sein Lehrling sprach nicht mit ihm darüber. Und Nightingale hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, wie er ihn dazu hätte ermutigen sollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niemand aus der Ferne

_"Wer dich verrät, ist niemand aus der Ferne." - Sprichwort aus Uganda_

\------------------------------

Nightingale starrte auf das Ziffernblatt der Standuhr im Lesezimmer und beobachtete das Vorrücken der Zeiger. Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie lange angesehen hatte, ohne tatsächlich zu registrieren, welche Uhrzeit sie anzeigten. Halb eins Morgens.

Es war still im Folly.  
Es war dieselbe Stille, an die er sich in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten gewöhnt hatte, doch gleichzeitig war sie es nicht. Sie hatte sich verändert, war ihm fremd geworden wie ein altes Kleidungsstück, das nach falschem Waschen nicht mehr bequem saß. Wie ganz zu Beginn, wie damals vor siebzig Jahren, als er zurückgekehrt war, vermochte sie ihn wundzuscheuern. Sie brachte ihn dazu aufzuhorchen, da er für einen Moment glaubte, vertraute Stimmen, Lachen, Schritte irgendwo im Haus gehört zu haben.  
Bis ihm dann mit zugeschnürter Kehle einfiel, nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Nightingale rief sich zur Raison. Unsinn. Es war nicht dasselbe. Sie waren nicht tot.  
Lesley war – wo immer sie sein mochte, jetzt, zwei Wochen nach … dem Skygarden-Vorfall.  
Und Peter war im Pub. Es würde ihm guttun, unter Menschen zu sein, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sich in Arbeit zu begraben, so wie er es die vergangenen Wochen getan hatte, dämpfte vielleicht den Schock, half aber nicht. Nicht wirklich. Nicht auf Dauer. Das zumindest hatte die Erfahrung Nightingale selbst gelehrt.

Nightingale registrierte das entfernte Klingeln des Telefons. Er räumte die Zeitung beiseite, die seit Stunden unbeachtet auf seinen Knien gelegen hatte, und trat ins Foyer.  
Die schwarz-weiße Gestalt vor der Nische hielt inne, als sie ihn kommen sah.

„Vielen Dank, Molly, ich gehe schon dran“, sagte er.

Sie verschwand. Vielleicht um den Essensplan für den kommenden Tag zu erstellen, vielleicht um ihren Posten als Varvara Sidorovnas Wächterin wieder einzunehmen.

Nightingale hob ab und meldete sich. Der Anrufer seinerseits verriet seinen Namen nicht. Er ließ lediglich wissen wo er war und teilte dann mit, dass es das Beste für die Karriere eines gewissen Constables sei, wenn man ihn so bald wie möglich aus DCI Seawolls Nähe entfernte.

Nightingale dankte der anonymen Stimme, nahm seinen Mantel vom Haken, und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.  
Der Pub war nicht weit entfernt. Zudem war es an einem Freitagabend - oder nunmehr Samstagmorgen – nahezu aussichtslos, in dieser Gegend einen Parkplatz finden zu wollen.  
Er schritt so zügig aus, dass er nur zehn Minuten brauchte.

Abgestandene, alkoholgeschwängerte Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er den Pub betrat. Der Lärm von Musik und Gesprächen wurde untermalt von der aufgeregten Stimme eines Kommentatoren im Fernsehapparat hinter dem Tresen. Fast die Hälfte der Anwesenden schienen Mitglieder der MET zu sein. Nightingale kannte viele der Männer und Frauen, wenn auch nur vom Sehen.

Er ließ seinen Blick suchend über die Menge schweifen, fand schließlich den Grund seines Kommens.  
Peter war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Ecke gedrängt. Er saß auf einer Eckbank in einer der Sitznischen. Sein Gesicht war starr, seine Hände hatte er so fest um einen Whiskey-Tumbler geschlungen, dass Nightingale fürchtete, das Glas könnte unter dem Druck zerbrechen. Die Menge der leeren Flaschen, Pints und Chipstüten auf dem Tisch wiesen darauf hin, dass er in einer Gruppe hier gesessen hatte. Deren Mitglieder würden mit der einen oder anderen Entschuldigung die Flucht ergriffen haben, als Seawoll zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Es hatte sich bereits ein freier Raum um den Tisch gebildet. Die am nächsten Sitzenden gaben vor, Seawolls lauter Stimme keine Beachtung zu schenken. Als Nightingale sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, trieben die umstehenden Kollegen noch weiter fort.

Der rotgefärbte Nacken des Chief Inspectors verriet, wie alkoholisiert er bereits war. Er gehörte - wollte man Betrunkene in Kategorie einordnen - eindeutig zum Typus _'Mr. Hyde'_ . Nicht, dass er nüchtern ein gutherziger Jekyll gewesen wäre, doch der Alkohol raubte ihm alle Zurückhaltung und jeden Funken Verantwortungsbewusstsein.

Nightingale hörte nicht, was Seawoll als Letztes gesagt hatte. Er sah nur, wie sich als Reaktion darauf Peters Gesicht für einen Augenblick zu einer zähnefletschenden Grimasse verzog. Was den Chief Inspector dazu brachte, in bellendes Lachen auszubrechen.

„Nun seh sich das einer an!“, grölte er. „Da kann ich dir an den Kopf schmeißen was ich will und alles, was ich für meine Mühe kriege, ist dieser duldende _'Ich-nix-verstehen-Massa', 'Jawohl-Massa'_ – Blick! Beleidige ich aber diesen Wichser von deinem Boss, steht Mordlust in deinen Augen. Bist du eine verdammte Schwuchtel, Peter? Hat er dich deswegen zu sich geholt? Habt ihr meine arme kleine Mey damit verjagt, dass sie dich mit seinem Schwanz im Rachen erwischt hat? Oder umgekehrt?“

Peter sah in diesem Moment an Seawoll vorbei, entdeckte ihn. Eine Abfolge verschiedenster Emotionen huschte so schnell über Peters Gesicht, dass Nightingale sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich denke, das reicht jetzt, Alexander“, sagte er ruhig.

Seawoll stöhnte theatralisch. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, eh?“

Er wandte sich mit angriffslustig vorgestrecktem Kinn um. Doch etwas, was er in Nightingales Blick sah, sorgte dafür, dass sein höhnisches Grinsen verblasste. Seawoll knurrte etwas Unverständliches, griff nach seinem fast vollen Glas und machte Anstalten, es mit einem Zug zu leeren.

Nightingale hatte nicht die Absicht zu warten, bis seinem Kollegen dies gelänge und er sich wieder gefangen haben würde.

„Peter“, sagte er, „ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen.“

Peter zögerte nicht. Er rutschte stückchenweise aufs Ende der Bank zu, so unkoordiniert und ruckartig, dass er jedes Mal gegen den Tisch stieß und die Gläser zum Wackeln brachte.  
Als er sich taumelnd erhob, packte Nightingale ihn am Arm und führte ihn Richtung Ausgang.

„Ja, haut nur ab!“, krakeelte Seawoll hinter ihnen her.

Vor der Tür riss Peter sich los. Er machte einen Schritt seitwärts, lehnte sich tief ein- und ausatmend mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Er zitterte vor all dem unverbrauchten Adrenalin, murmelte etwas auf Kreol. Immer wieder ein und dasselbe Wort, dessen Natur sich Nightingale auch ohne Übersetzung denken konnte.

Er wartete geduldig, bis Peter Anstalten machte, sich von der Wand abzustoßen und die Richtung zum Folly einschlug. Nightingale zögerte, erneut nach Peters Arm zu greifen, aber das schien auch gar nicht nötig. Sein Begleiter war zwar unsicher auf den Beinen, hatte aber noch genügend Gleichgewichtssinn, um aus eigener Kraft zu gehen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße hinab. Das Schweigen hielt an, bis sie schließlich die Nordseite des Parks erreichten.  
Dann brach es aus Peter hervor: „Er sagte, es sei meine Schuld, dass sie übergelaufen ist.“

„Ich habe es mitbekommen“, bemerkte Nightingale trocken.

Peter winkte heftig ab.

„Nicht dieser homophobe Bockmist! Früher. Als ich mit Lesley das erste Mal, das erste Mal … danach wieder mit ihr im Pub war. Seawoll hat mich beschuldigt, sie zerbrochen zu haben!“ Peter rang nach Atem, schrie fast, als er fortfuhr: „Und er hat recht! Ich hätte sie nicht in den verdammten Punch-Fall verwickeln dürfen! Dann hätte sie immer noch ihr Gesicht. Ich hätte ihr die Werlichter nicht zeigen sollen! Ohne Magie wäre sie kein Lehrling geworden. Dann hätte der Feind kein Interesse an ihr gehabt!“ Peters Stimme war halb erstickt vor Schmerz. Der Selbsthass, der in ihr mitschwang, brachte etwas in Nightingale dazu, sich zusammenzukrampfen.

Er erwiderte nichts. Alles, was er hätte vorbringen können, würde Peter sich selbst schon unzählige Male vor Augen gehalten haben.  
Die Vorwürfe waren zu nah an der Wahrheit. Etwas, dass Nightingale Alexander nicht so leicht vergeben würde. Er selbst konnte gut mit all den kleinen Nadelstichen leben, mit denen der andere ihn bedachte, mit denen Seawoll zeigen wollte, dass er sich nicht einschüchtern ließ von der besseren Herkunft und größeren Erfahrung seines Kollegen. Oder dass er gar Angst hätte vor dessen unverständlichen Kräften. Unentschuldbar waren jedoch Tiefschläge gegen jemanden, der schon in den Seilen hing und dem es nicht erlaubt war, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“, fragte Peter hitzig.

„Das habe ich“, bestätigte Nightingale.

Für einen Moment wünschte er, irgendeine provokative Antwort gegeben zu haben, um Peters Wut ein besseres Ziel zu bieten. Aber sein Rang machte ihn ebenso unangreifbar wie Seawoll.  
Verdient hätte er Peters Zorn allemal, trug er doch auch einen nicht geringen Anteil der Schuld am Geschehen. Er hätte Peter die klare Anweisung geben müssen, keine Magie vor den Augen anderer zu wirken. Und wenn er sich nur intensiver um seinen zweiten Lehrling gekümmert hätte, wenn Lesley nur größeres Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hätte...

„Die Dienstaufsicht hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht“, unterbrach Peters Stimme seine Gedanken. „Sie haben mir _nahegelegt_ , dass ich so tun soll, als würde ich mich ihr anschließen.“

Nightingale starrte Peter an, der stehen geblieben war und sich vornübergebeugt an der Lehne einer Parkbank abstützte. Das hatten sie getan? Nightingale spürte, wie Ärger in ihm emporkroch. Und niemand war auf die Idee gekommen, ihn in diese Entscheidung mit einzubeziehen, oder auch nur davon in Kenntnis zu setzen?

Peter wirkte, als wolle er sich übergeben. Stattdessen stieß er mit erstickter Stimme hervor: „Als wäre ich nicht schon längst selbst auf die Idee gekommen! Ich habe ihr eine entsprechende Nachrichten über eine der unüberwachten Sim-Cards geschickt - “  
Peter verstummte, wohl als ihm trotz des Alkoholpegels bewusst wurde, dass er so etwas nicht vor einem Vorgesetzten zugeben sollte. Sein plötzliches Auflachen, in dem keinerlei Humor lag, hallte durch den leeren Park.  
„Und wissen Sie, wissen Sie, was Lesleys Antwort war?“ Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und sah Nightingale aus brennenden Augen an. „Ich soll mich nicht lächerlich machen, hat sie geschrieben. Sie kennt doch meine Lieblingsstelle im Halbblutprinzen.“ Peter stieß sich von der Bank ab. „Und das ist das verdammte Scheißproblem! Sie kennt mich. Sie hätte doch wissen müssen...!“

Der Rest ging in einem Schwarm halberstickter Flüche unter.  
Peter taumelte weiter, über die Kante des Gehwegs auf die Rasenfläche, hielt auf einen nahen Baum zu.  
Nightingale dachte, diesmal würde er sich wirklich übergeben. Stattdessen holte sein Lehrling aus, um dem Baumstamm einen Faustschlag zu versetzen. Allein seiner mangelnden Koordination, die ihn den Stamm nur streifen ließ, war es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzte. Mit einem Schluchzen holte er erneut zum Schlag aus, doch da war Nightingale bereits bei ihm und packte seinen Arm.

„Nicht“, sagte er.

Peter griff mit der freien Hand nach ihm, krallte sie in den Aufschlag des Jacketts. Nightingale ließ ihn gewähren, löste seinen Griff um Peters Rechte, bereit, alles was kommen mochte, hinzunehmen.  
Doch Peters aggressiver Ausbruch war schon vorbei. Er hielt sich lediglich an ihm fest, klammerte sich mit einer Armlänge Abstand an ihn. Nightingale griff nach der Schulter des anderen, um ihm mehr Halt zu geben. Sie waren zu weit von der nächsten Laterne entfernt, als dass Nightingale Peters Gesicht hätte sehen können. Er hörte nur den schweren, stockenden Atem, dann dieses trockene Schluchzen, geboren aus Wut und Schmerz, deren Intensität es nicht erlaubte, dass man in Tränen Erleichterung fand.  
Nightingale war kein religiöser Mensch, doch wie immer in solchen Momenten schoss ihm das Stoßgebet durch den Kopf: „Bitte, lieber Gott, gib _mir_ seinen Schmerz!“  
Alles wäre leichter zu ertragen, als diese vermaledeite, elendige Hilflosigkeit.

Nightingale kämpfte gegen den Impuls, seine Hand von der Schulter des anderen zu dessen Hinterkopf wandern zu lassen, den Versuch zu machen, ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.  
Doch da hatte Peter sich schon wieder zusammengerissen, ihn losgelassen und sich brüsk umgedreht, um weiter Richtung Folly zu wanken.

Sie gelangten ohne einen weiteren Zwischenfall nach Hause, wo Peter mit einem schroffen Gutenachtgruß klar machte, dass er es alleine in sein Zimmer schaffen würde.

Nightingale blieb im Atrium am Fuße der Treppe stehen und sah der Gestalt nach, die sich mit sturer Entschlossenheit Stufe um Stufe hinaufarbeitete.  
Nachdem das Schlagen der Tür verkündet hatte, dass Peter in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, wanderte Nightingale ziellos im Folly umher.

Einmal trat ihm Molly in den Weg, musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd und zeigte auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Er entschuldigte sich, versprach ins Bett zu gehen.  
Stattdessen fand er sich irgendwann in der Remise wieder.  
Von dem gemütlichen Chaos, das Peter, Lesley und ihre gelegentlichen Gäste gewöhnlich hinterließen, war nichts mehr zu bemerken.  
Nach Lesleys Verschwinden hatte Peter rigoros aufgeräumt, wie um alle Spuren zu tilgen, die von ihrer einstigen Anwesenheit zeugten.  
Der Raum wirkte, abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen, so unpersönlich wie ein Hotelzimmer.  
Nightingale ging auf eine dieser Ausnahmen zu, einem Regal, auf dem ein Dutzend zerlesener Taschenbuchausgaben standen.  
Unter ihnen entdeckte er sein altes Exemplar von _'Brave new world'_ und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die sieben schwarz-goldenen Buchrücken, die ihm während der Werbepause eines Rugbyspiels ins Auge gefallen waren. Damals hatte er sich, nicht ganz ernsthaft, vorgenommen, irgendwann einmal einen Blick in sie zu werfen, um seine Lehrlinge damit zu verblüffen - oder sich im Geheimen darüber zu amüsieren - dass er ihre Anspielungen verstand.

Nightingale zog den Band mit dem Titel _'Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz'_ zwischen den anderen hervor. Dann platzierte er den Buchrücken auf seinem offenen Handteller, damit sich das Buch von alleine aufschlug. Es öffnete sich im letzten Drittel. Nightingale las einen Dialog zwischen dem Schulleiter und dem Held des Buches. Er wusste nicht, wer alles hinter den sonst erwähnten Namen steckte, noch begriff er die Anspielungen auf vergangenes Geschehen.  
Aber er verstand das Zwischenmenschliche, das sich zwischen den beiden Protagonisten abspielte.

_„Er hat mir vorgeworfen, 'durch und durch Dumbledores Mann' zu sein.“_

_„Wie ausgesprochen unhöflich von ihm.“_

_„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es stimmt.“_

Nightingale schluckte schwer, blinzelte. Er stieß ein kurzes Lachen hervor, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Reaktion auf diese Worte genau dieselbe war, wie die des fiktiven alten Zauberers.

Sorgsam, und ein wenig schuldbewusst, stellte er das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Peter würde es sicherlich nicht schätzen, wenn er erführe, dass sein Vorgesetzter eine im betrunkenen Zustand ausgesprochene Äußerung als Ansatz zur Recherche nahm. Selbst wenn dies mit hehrer Absicht erfolgt war.

Nightingale ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.  
Wie vieles hatte er, was das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinen Lehrlingen betraf, übersehen? Wie vieles hatte er nicht sehen wollen? Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Die vergangenen Jahrzehnte hatten ihn beinahe vergessen lassen wie es war, Verantwortung zu tragen, sich nicht nur um sich selbst sorgen zu müssen.

Tief in Gedanken kehrte er ins Hauptgebäude zurück. Im Atrium blieb er stehen und starrte zu Newton empor, dessen steinernes Gesicht urteilslos über ihm im Halbdunkeln schwebte.

„Ich würde es der Hochherzigkeit und verzeihlichen Naivität der Jugend zuschreiben, seinem Herzen zu folgen, anstatt dem Verstand“, erklärte Nightingale dem Gründer. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, teile ich diese Ansicht. Nur würde ich es nicht mit den Worten eines Kinderbuches ausdrücken, sondern mit denen Edward Morgan Forsters.“

Als hinter ihm eine Stimme erklang, zuckte Nightingale nur deshalb nicht zusammen, da er sich wenige Sekunden zuvor der Anwesenheit der Sprecherin bewusst geworden war.

_„ Wenn ich vor der Wahl stünde “_ , zitierte sie, _„ entweder mein Land oder meine Freunde zu verraten, hoffe ich, dass ich den Mut hätte, mein Land zu verraten. “_

Er neigte bestätigend den Kopf und drehte sich zu Varvara Sidorovna um. Sie stand auf dem Treppenabsatz, hielt mit einer Hand den altmodischen Morgenmantel, den Molly wer weiß wo aufgetrieben haben mochte, vor der Brust zusammen. Die Russin sah zu ihm herab.

„Es ist leichter, staatenlos und ohne zwischenmenschliche Verpflichtungen zu sein", sagte sie. „Da wird man gar nicht erst vor diese Wahl gestellt.“

Nightingale schloss mit einem lautlosen Seufzer die Augen.  
Für kein höheres Ziel kämpfen, als für das eigene Auskommen? Die Sorge um andere gegen Einsamkeit eintauschen? Diese anderen gar nicht so nah an sich heran kommen lassen, dass ihr Verrat einen auf persönliche Ebene treffen konnte?

„Es mag leichter sein“, stimmte er schließlich zu und sah auf. „Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass es das wert ist.“ Er stieg die Stufen hinauf, an ihr vorbei. „Gute Nacht, Varvara Sidorovna.“


End file.
